Friends, Family, Love
by masqueradewitch
Summary: Sarah always knew there was something familiar about her best friend.Twoshot, JS. Rated for mild plete, sequal now up in crossovers!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: That's right, it's a new story! To my readers, I promise that The Prince and the Teacher will be updated soon. I have been having a small health issue lately, but am slowly on the mend, and should have the next chapter out within a week. As always, I do not own anything you might recognize, they are merely on loan, and I will return them when I am finished.

* * *

Sarah Williams smiled, lost in memory as she moved the brush over the canvas. The painting was a night scene, seen through an open window framed by stone, and seated on the edge was a lovely woman, her red hair spilling over one shoulder. There was enough gold woven in that it almost looked like a blood drenched river of gold. The woman's face was in profile, and she had a wistful expression. The dark blue gown she wore draped over her frame as she lounged against the window, gazing out over a huge hedge maze in the distance.

_Sarah looked up at the smiling young woman standing next to her chair in the lecture hall. The first thing Sarah noticed was that she wore a knee length skirt and peasant top in a dark plum, and dark brown boots that came up to her knees. Her hair was twisted onto her head in a pair of plain wooden chopsticks, and she wore copper rimmed glasses. Behind the glasses, the young woman's eyes were mismatched, one blue, one green. Sarah's stomach clenched as she remembered someone else who had mis-matched eyes._

"_Is this seat taken?" she asked, her voice lilting with a slight Irish accent. Still lost in her musings, Sarah briefly shook her head and moved to allow the woman to take the seat next to her. As she did, Sarah noticed the vintage chandelier earrings in gold and amber. Those mismatched eyes caught her green ones and the girl grinned. Sarah returned her smile and held out her hand._

"_Sarah Williams." she said quietly, as she noticed the guest lecturer approach the podium. The young woman took her hand and shook it, and Sarah noticed how warm her skin was._

"_Labyrinth Jones. Call me Rin." she said, her easy grin still in place. Sarah froze at the name, memories swirling in her head._

"_Seriously?" she whispered, and Rin's smile faltered slightly, her brow creasing in concern._

"_My mum was a little crazy. She died shortly after she named me, and my father couldn't bear to change my name afterwards. So, everybody just calls me Rin. You okay? You look a little pale." she whispered. Sarah blinked a few times, mentally scolding herself for panicking at the rather unusual name._

"_I'll be fine. Have you taken this class before?" she asked, keeping half her attention on the speaker, a dry old man who droned in a monotone that would put the most diehard student to sleep._

"_Yeah. Old Barty really is dull. He never changes the speech he gives. Every year it's the same. I mean, I love Yeats as much as the next person, but change the lecture just a bit, huh? Say, how about we sneak out of here and get a coffee? I've still got my notes from last year, you can read off them." Rin offered, flashing an impish smile. Sarah found herself drawn to this woman, and felt the beginnings of a long friendship being laid._

"_Sure. Follow me, and we'll get out of here without anybody the wiser." she whispered. Rin's smile grew even wider._

"_Sarah, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." she said, in a perfect imitation of Humphrey Bogart._

The sound of the door of Sarah's loft opening broke through her reverie, and she leaned over the edge of the upper rail in her loft to see Rin carrying a grocery bag on her arms.

"Rin, are you trying to tell me something?" she asked, and Rin looked up, her mismatched eyes glinting with mirth.

"Now, Sarah dear, whatever gave you that idea?" she teased, setting the bag on the counter. Sarah moved down the stairs and into the kitchen to help her best friend unpack the food. Today, Rin was wearing a pair of light denim Capri pants with ivy embroidered along the legs, and a pale blue tank top. Her hair was braided and still hung down to her lower back. Sarah shook her head at the sight of all the food they were putting away.

"Rin, when do you think I'm going to eat all this?" she exclaimed. Rin turned around and placed her hands on her hips, one eyebrow arched at her. Once more, Sarah mused how the action reminded her of _him,_ and how he had taken a similar stance before her.

"Sarah, did you forget that you will have a ten year old boy staying with you next week?" Rin reminded, her accent slightly thicker than normal. Sarah frowned. Rin's accent got stronger after talking with her cousins in Kilkee, or when she was upset.

"Is everything okay, Rin?" she asked. Rin gave her friend a tight smile.

"Everything's fine. I just kept seeing someone around today that I couldn't have seen. Imagination playing tricks on me and all that." she said.

"Who were you seeing?" Sarah asked, putting the fruit in the crisper. Rin turned and looked out the window, giving Sarah her profile, her blue eye shining in the light.

"Father." she whispered. Rin's father had died in a plane crash two years earlier. She and her stepmother had buried him, mourned him, and were slowly moving on. Sarah had never met him, but had been there for her friend when it happened. Sarah immediately pulled her friend into a strong hug, and pulled her up into the studio.

"I have something for you to see." she said, pushing her friend in front of the canvas. Rin gasped, her eyes wide with surprise and awe at the painting of herself.

"Oh, Sarah, it's beautiful!" she breathed, reaching for the canvas, but stopping a few inches away. Sarah smiled widely.

"I had hoped you would like it." she admitted. Rin looked over at her, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"It looks just like a dream I had, long ago." she said. It was just then that Sarah noticed the medallion that hung around her friend's neck. Slowly, she reached out and touched it.

"Where did you get this?" she breathed. Rin looked down at the necklace and back at Sarah.

"Father gave it to me when I was a little girl. He said it was the family crest. Sarah, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." she said. Sarah did not reply, her gaze still fixed on the medallion that looked so much like the Goblin King's, without the small goblin head. Instead, a small crescent moon clutched a five pointed star. Rin frowned at her friend's reaction to her necklace and shook Sarah's shoulders. Sarah shook herself and forced a smile on her face.

"Sorry, I just zoned out for a minute." she said. Rin hardly looked convinced, but let it slide.

"I have to go to work, but why don't you come down to the pub later? You look like you could use a drink." Rin said, flashing a grin at Sarah, before the pair burst into laughter.

"I might just do that. I'll be fine." Sarah assured her friend. Moments later, Rin had left and Sarah found herself sitting before her old vanity mirror that still sat in her bedroom. With a shaking hand, she reached out and touched the glass.

"Hoggle, I need you."

* * *

A/N: So, how about that? This will only be a twoshot, and the next chapter will be up in a few hours. Please tell me what you think, and trust me, the next chapter will be much longer, and will have Jareth!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I lied! This will have at least one more chapter. I was writing, but it seemed like too much for one chapter, so there will be at least one more, maybe two. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

One week later, Sarah, Rin, and Toby were walking through the local open air market, enjoying the sun, and browsing the stalls. Ten year old Toby was obsessed with anything fantasy, and had begged Sarah to tell his favorite story the first day he had been there. Rin had been visiting, so she had gotten to her the tale as well, and had also loved the story. Needless to say, Toby and Rin had hit it off right away, when she breezed into Sarah's loft bearing a little statue of two dwarves playing chess. Rin said she had made it based on a story her father had told her as a little girl. As they moved through the stalls, Rin and Sarah were laughing at something Toby had said, as he pretended to swing a sword at an invisible ogre. Suddenly, Rin froze in her tracks, staring at something across the street. Sarah looked up at her friend in confusion.

"Rin, what is it?" she asked. Rin didn't say a word, but ran off and grabbed a man by the arm. Sarah and Toby were right behind her, and Sarah froze behind Rin.

"Father?'' she whispered, her eyes full of pain and shock. Sarah bit back a gasp as she saw the man. Pale blond hair woven through with the silver of age fell to his jaw line, and proud, aristocratic features that had been softened in Rin, but echoed another Sarah had known perfectly. It was his eyes that filled Sarah with worry. His eyes were a striking blue, the exact hue of _his_ eye. He looked almost surprised to see Rin staring at him, gripping his arm for fear of him disappearing.

"Hello, daughter. I do hope you are well." he said formally, in the same accent as another blond Sarah remembered. Rin's mismatched eyes suddenly burned with anger, and Sarah was hard pressed not to gasp at the cold tone that matched perfectly to _him_.

"Well?! We thought you were dead. Two years. Madre and I have mourned you for _two damned years_, and you have been strolling around alive and well, without so much as a _bloody phone call_?!" she shouted the last bit, her rage taking over. Sarah could see the pain in her father's eyes at her anger.

"My precious girl, I am sorry I have kept this from you, but I had to leave. I was called home, and it was the only way. Please Labyrinth, let me-" he tried, but Rin stepped back and cut him off.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" she raged, and Sarah could swear the gold in her friend's hair began to glow. At that moment, she recalled the conversation she had had with Hoggle the week before, after spotting Rin's necklace.

* * *

_It had taken five minutes for Hoggle to finally appear in Sarah's mirror, and his eyes brightened instantly at the sight of her._

"_Sarah! How have you been? It's been so long since you called for any of us, we worried you had forgotten us." he said, his eyes betraying the hurt that thought had brought him. Sarah smiled warmly._

"_Oh, Hoggle, I could never forget you. It's just been a little hectic lately with my new work being shown. Listen, I have a very important question to ask, and it's going to seem strange that I'm asking, but I need the answer." she said. Hoggle straightened up at the serious tone in Sarah's voice._

"_Of course, Sarah. I'll answer any question you have as best I can. What is it?" he asked. Sarah took a deep breath and locked eyes with the dwarf._

"_Does the Goblin King have any family Aboveground?" she asked. Hoggle's eyes widened in surprise at her question, but he thought good and hard about it._

"_As far as I know, all of his family lives here. Although, his father did pull a disappearing act about thirty of your years ago. It was the talk of the Underground back then." he replied._

"_Why was it such a big deal? Because his son was the Goblin King?" she asked. Over the years, she had learned the bare basics of Underground politics, and knew there were several kingdoms, all under the authority of the High King and Queen._

"_No, Sarah. It was a big deal because he's the High King. High Queen Madrea continued to rule without him for all these years, but then she vanished about thirteen years back, leaving the council to oversee the kingdom. Then, just a couple years ago, the High King returned! Nobody knows exactly where he went, and the High Queen is still missing." Hoggle said. Sarah sat back and processed what she had heard. It was all coincidence at the moment, but it was a start, and Sarah was sure the puzzle would set itself to rights soon enough. After all, she was still a firm believer in the phrase, 'things are never what they seem.'_

* * *

At that moment, Sarah realized that Rin's father was staring at her, and in that gaze, Sarah felt the familiar press of magic.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Williams, Rin's best friend. I'm sorry for staring, but you look a lot like someone I met years ago." she explained. His eyebrow lifted in amusement, and Sarah had to blink, the similarity was that good.

"You must have met my son." he replied easily, and Rin gasped in shock. Her mismatched eyes were filled with shock, and betrayal.

"Your son? I have a brother, and you never told me?" she whispered, the tears that had filled her eyes slowly falling. Heartache filled her father's eyes as he reached for her.

"Labyrinth, it's a very-" he started, but she cut him off with a wave of her hand. Silently, she turned and headed away from him, moving through the crowds. Sarah turned and faced Mr. Jones once more.

"I'll talk to her. Give me twenty-four hours, and come to my loft. I think I can help her figure everything out." Sarah said. He nodded, and took her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"Thank you, Sarah. I am actually here to collect my wife and daughter, but this is something I wasn't truly expecting." he admitted. Sarah gently squeezed his fingers and took Toby's hand, heading for her loft, the one place Rin always went when she felt overwhelmed.

******************************************************************************************

It was much later that evening, after Toby had gone to bed, when Sarah and Rin discussed what had happened that afternoon. They were curled up on Sarah's sofa, sipping cups of tea. Sarah sighed and set her tea down.

"How do you feel, Rin?" she asked. Rin looked up at her friend, her mismatched eyes shining in the dim light.

"Hurt. Betrayed. I thought he was dead. Madre thought he was dead. He's been just fine , and he never bothered to call us. And now I find out he has a son? Makes me wonder what else he's kept from me. And why would he think you knew his son? Who was this guy my father reminded you of?" she asked. Sarah sighed and closed her eyes, ordering her thoughts.

"Do you remember the story I told you and Toby his first night here?" she asked softly. Rin's brow creased in confusion.

"Yeah, I do. I really loved the story, even if the ending was kind of sad." she said. Sarah frowned.

"Why did you think it was sad?" she asked. Rin looked at her friend and chuckled.

"Because the Goblin King and the girl couldn't be together of course. In the end, she loved him just as much as he loved her. It was obvious. It was so sad that she couldn't be with him without sacrificing her brother. She made the noble choice, but I don't believe that many people would. Plenty of people would die for their loved ones, but how many would endure a broken heart for a family member?" she replied. Sarah closed her eyes, feeling that familiar pain in her heart at Rin's words.

"You're right. But I was too young to realize what was happening to me. A few years later, I finally realized what it meant, that the pain I carried every day was my broken heart. Even so, I wouldn't change a thing. I would still have done everything possible to get Toby safely home. I couldn't let him suffer for my selfish mistake." she said, tears welling up in her eyes. Rin was staring at her in surprise.

"You were the girl in the story? It was real?" she breathed. Sarah nodded, the pain in her heart burning with her audible admission. Rin reached over and pulled Sarah into her arms, letting her friend cry her broken heart out. When Sarah's tears subsided, she leaned back and looked at Rin.

"The reason I told you the truth is because he is the one your father reminded me of. They look so much alike, except that he has mismatched eyes. One blue, one brown." she said. Rin stood up and began to pace.

"That's impossible. The Goblin King is a fae, how could I possibly be related to him?" she asked, her accent thickening. Sarah blinked in surprise.

"How did you know that?" she asked. Rin looked up in surprise.

"My family has always been obsessed with the old stories. Long ago, the son of the High King and Queen set out for the Wild Lands, and found the Goblins. He organized them, and created the Goblin Kingdom, with himself as ruler. After the realm of magic disappeared, the goblins were some of the few creatures able to cross the boundaries between worlds. It was also when the pact began, and the goblins started to take away the unwanted children. In the magical world, they would be given good homes with magical couples, and they would flourish." she explained. Sarah blinked in surprise. None of her friends had ever told her this.

"They were adopted? I thought they were turned into goblins." she said. Rin shook her head, he accent becoming very noticeable.

"Only the sickest ones became goblins. The ones whose minds and bodies had been broken before they were wished away. By becoming goblins, they were able to forget the cruelties of their lives in the mortal realm, and could relive their childhoods." she explained. The more Rin spoke, the more certain Sarah was about her theory.

"Your father told you these stories, didn't he?" she asked. Rin paused in her pacing and flopped down onto the couch with a sigh.

"Some. The rest Madre told me. It has to be coincidence that your Goblin King looked just like my da. It has to be." the last part was whispered, as if she was trying and failing to convince herself. Sarah picked up her tea and sipped it, a dangerous thought occurring to her.

"You could always ask." she said. Rin looked at her, and her mismatched eyes widened at the sight of her friend's hands trembling on her cup.

"Ask? How exactly would I do that? Call him up? 'Yes, hello, your Majesty. I was just wondering if we might be related, since you are apparently the spitting image of my father.'" she teased, deftly taking the cup from her friend's shaking hand before she dropped it.

"No, but you could call him. If you are related, the chances are that you have some magic, and you could do it." Sarah said. Rin looked at her curiously.

"Why didn't you call for him? Once you realized you were living with a broken heart." she asked. Sarah sighed and looked away, the fear and pain in her eyes evident.

"I wouldn't have the power." she breathed. Rin shook her head in denial.

"Of course you would. 'But what nobody knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl, and granted her certain powers.' A broken heart stills holds the love that shattered it. You still have the power to call on him." she said, completely confident. Sarah bowed her head, her eyes locked on the little rug next to the couch.

"Ten years is a long time to live with a broken heart. I doubt he feels the same way after what I said to him." she replied softly. Suddenly, Rin stood up and faced the couch, hands on her hips, glaring down at Sarah, and looking exactly like the Goblin King.

"I don't buy that for a second, Sarah dear. I'll bet that he has been waiting these ten long years for you to finally realize that you do hold the power to heal both your hearts. All you have to do is say your right words." she sated. Sarah couldn't help but to burst into laughter.

"You have to be his sister, you looked and sounded just like him!" she said. Rin's shoulders dropped and she grinned ferally.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to give you a push." she said.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked, standing from the couch to face her friend, her heart beating faster as she recognized the smile on her friend's face.

"I wish the Goblin King was here, right now." Rin whispered, her mismatched eyes nearly glowing, along with the gold in her hair. Sarah gasped as the lights flickered. A moment passed, and nothing happened. Sarah let out a disappointed sigh, and Rin's bowed her head sadly.

"He didn't come." Sarah breathed. Rin hugged her friend fiercely.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I really thought he would show. Then again, I didn't wish anyone away. Not that I would ever." she hastily assured her friend when she felt Sarah stiffen. Sarah nodded and moved away, her tears flowing even more.

"I thought he would come to. I guess I was right. Jareth must really hate me." she sobbed, sinking to the floor. Rin kneeled before her friend, a comforting hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Don't say that, hon. I'm sure that's not true. Maybe I just didn't say the right words." Rin soothed. Sarah shook her head.

"No, he hates me. And why shouldn't he, after what I did? Jareth offered me everything, and I turned him down. I broke his heart. I don't deserve anything from him." she said, her voice still shaking as sobs wracked her body.

"Your heart was broken too Sarah. I wish I did have some magic, so I could make him come here, and learn the truth." Rin replied. Just then, the lights went out completely for a few seconds. Sarah did not notice, her eyes still shut as tears slid out from the corners of her eyes. When they came back on, Rin nearly leapt out of her skin as she took in the sight of the man standing before them. Wild pale blond hair streaked with gold framed a face almost identical to her father's. One blue eye and one brown were locked on Sarah's shaking form, love and heartache warring within them. Black leggings and boots met a white poets shirt open to halfway down, revealing a pendant very similar to Rin's medallion. Rin stood up quickly and gestured down to Sarah. Swiftly, he knelt and gently wiped away her tears with soft strokes of his gloved hands. Slowly, Sarah opened her emerald eyes and met his mismatched gaze.

"Precious Thing, why do you cry?" he whispered, stroking her cheek lightly.

"I thought you hated me." she whispered back, her fingers finding his arms and gripping them, as if she was afraid he would vanish if she let go. Jareth smiled gently down at her, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Never." he said, and lowered his lips to hers. Sarah laced her hands around his neck, joyfully returning his kiss. Rin leaned against the wall, a smug grin on her lips. A soft sound to her right drew her attention, and she glanced over to see Toby walking into the room, his eyes widening at the sight of his sister and a strange man kissing.

"Gross! You guys are worse than Mom and Dad!" he cried out. Sarah broke the kiss with a gasp, her arms still locked around Jareth's neck.

"Toby! You should be in bed." she scolded. Toby looked from his sister to Jareth, his blue eyes widening with recognition.

"I know you! You sang to me when I was a baby. You did magic too." he said, slowly making a connection in is head.

"Toby, let's get you back to bed. I'm sure everything can be explained in the morning." Rin said quickly. Suddenly Toby pointed a finger at Jareth.

"You're the Goblin King!" he cried. Sarah took a deep breath and looked at Jareth. He was looking at Toby with a bemused smile on his face.

"That's right." he calmly replied.

"Then the story that Sarah told me was about her, and me, and you?" Toby asked. Rin leaned against the wall, smiling slightly at the young boy.

"Yes, the story was about us. Toby, I'm sorry I wished you away." Sarah said. Toby looked up at her.

"Are you kidding? We had an adventure! It's too bad I can't really remember it." he said, pouting a little at the end. Rin laughed, her mismatched eyes sparkling with mirth.

"You mean, you're not mad?" Sarah asked, surprised. Jareth pulled her to her feet, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You came after me didn't you? So Goblin King, how come you're here after all these years?" Toby asked seriously, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to look like his father, which drew a laugh from Sarah, still wrapped securely in Jareth's arms.

"I am here because I was called. It took a little work, namely the magic of a Fae princess, but it worked. And now, I have an offer for you Sarah." he said, stepping back and producing a crystal, holding it out to her. She smiled slightly at the familiar sight.

"This didn't end so well last time." she commented. Jareth smiled and lightly tossed the crystal into the air. When it fell to his hand, it turned into a beautiful diamond ring.

"Perhaps I didn't make the right offer last time. And this time, your brother's safety is not hanging in the balance." he said, holding the ring out to her. Rin held a hand before her lips, tears filling her eyes as she watched the interaction between the pair. Sarah looked up into Jareth's mismatched gaze.

"You truly mean it?" she whispered. He moved forward and slid the ring onto her finger.

"You healed both our hearts this night. I doubt either of us could survive it if they were broken again. Just love me, and I will make all our dreams come true." he breathed. Silently, she nodded, and threw her arms around his neck, meeting his lips with hers.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go, some super sweet romance! I'll have the next chapter up in a day or two, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, I just checked the stats on this story, and my jaw dropped. I had almost three hundred and fifty hits in one day! Thank you som much to all my readers, and thank you to those who reviewed. This will be the last chapter, but I do have a tentative idea for a sequal that is a bit more centered on Rin, with plenty of Jareth and Sarah fluff, so depending on the responses, I might try to work on that.

* * *

Toby groaned at the display, and Rin chuckled. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Rin pushed off the wall and breezed over to answer it. She was definitely not expecting to see her stepmother waiting there.

"Madre? What are you doing here?" she asked. Mrs. Jones was a tall Spanish beauty, with ebony locks showing only the slightest bit of white. Her warm brown eyes swept the room and she smiled widely when she saw Jareth, his arms wrapped around Sarah.

"Well, it's about time! Honestly, we expected Rin to get you two back together years ago!" she exclaimed. Rin frowned at her stepmother.

"Madre, what are you talking about?" she asked, following the older woman into the loft.

"Darling, your father and I wanted you to grow up here in the Aboveground so that you could learn about their world. Jareth helped us to realize that we needed someone who could understand the differences between our cultures. So, your father came here to raise you as a mortal. I was only here long enough to give birth to you, and then I had to return, to oversee my duties. It was one of the hardest things I have ever done. That's why I made arrangements for the council to take over my duties for a little while so that I could come here to help raise you. Your father and I decided to have me become your stepmother, and we were so happy when you took to me like you did." she said. Rin was staring at her…mother in shock. Somehow, it seemed to all make sense. She had always felt a connection to her Madre, as close a bond as any mother and daughter could have. She thought back to the day that she had started to call her Madre.

_Rin looked up at her soon to be step mother, who was muttering over some wedding details. She was honestly happy about having a new mother, though it was obvious that the older woman worried she would resent her. Finally, Madrea shoved the papers aside and threw her hands into the air._

"_Madre di Dios! This is ridiculous!" she exclaimed. Rin came over and sat down at the table, looking down at the papers filled with pictures of ostentatious wedding gowns._

"_What does Madre di Dios mean?" she asked, tilting her head. Madrea glanced over and smiled gently._

"_It means 'Mother of God' in Spanish. It seems impossible to find a simple gown for the ceremony, and your father and I don't want to do anything too over the top." she explained. Rin nodded thoughtfully, looking over the papers, idly sketching a simple glade, with a woman wearing a simple summer dress next to a man in plain pants, a white shirt, and slightly darker vest. After a few moments, she looked down and smiled at her drawing._

"_Madre, why don't you and Da have a simple ceremony in the park? There's a little glade I know of that is magical in the sunset." she suggested, showing her the drawing. Madrea's eyes were glistening with unshed tears, and she smiled warmly at the girl._

"_Rin, this is beautiful. You know, you don't have to call me Mom if you don't want to." she said, trying to keep the hurt from her voice at the thought. Rin reached over and grasped the older woman's hands._

"_I want to call you Madre. It feels right." she replied. Her Madre smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. As she did, Rin felt a sense of peace wash over her, content in her mother's arms._

Rin's eyes were welling up with unshed tears, and she flung her arms around her mother's arms. Madrea held her daughter tightly, smiling gently.

"Deep down, I always knew it was you. I felt whole when you came into my life." Rin whispered. Madrea smiled and held her daughter tightly. Sarah looked up at Jareth and smiled, gently pushing him towards his family.

"Go to your family Jareth. I'll be waiting right here." she whispered. Jareth pressed a brief kiss to her lips and moved across the room to stand before his mother and sister. The pair turned and looked at him. He smiled and bowed before Madrea.

"I have missed you these last long years Mother." he said. Madrea smiled and pulled her son into her arms.

"I have missed you as well, my son. Tell me, are you pleased with how your little sister turned out?" she asked. Jareth looked over at Rin and smiled smugly.

"Of course, she had to turn out splendidly. You named her after the crowning feature of my kingdom." he said. Rin jabbed a finger at him in mock outrage.

"Then you're to blame for all the teasing I endured in grade school! I always knew any brother of mine would delight in my misery!" she moaned, the mirth in her mismatched eyes taking the sting from her words. Jareth smiled and embraced her.

"What are older brothers for?" he asked, as she returned the hug. Madrea turned to look at Sarah, who stood next to Toby, a serene smile on her face. She swept over to the two of them and gently took Sarah's hand.

"It does my heart good to see you healed Sarah." she said. Sarah blinked in surprise.

"You knew?" she asked. Madrea shrugged.

"When we first met, I didn't know you were the girl who had broken my son's heart, but I could tell that your own heart was broken. You were able to create such beautiful work based on my son's kingdom, but there was something about you that seemed dim. At the time, I thought the one you loved had died, and you were simply existing. Turns out I was half right. You weren't really living, just going through the motions. When I realized that you were the same Sarah that had beaten Jareth's labyrinth and stolen his heart, I hoped that Rin would be able to work things out for the two of you. I'm glad it finally happened." she said. Sarah smiled widely at the older woman's words. At that moment, Jareth returned to his fiancée's side. Sarah's face lit up as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"Where is Father? I would think he would be with you." Jareth asked. Rin moved closer, curious as to her father's whereabouts. Madrea sighed.

"Sarah told him twenty-four hours, so he returned to the Underground. Jareth, would you be a dear and call him? My magic is terribly limited up here." she asked. Jareth smiled and produced a crystal. He focused on it and in a moment, it vanished. Rin noticed Toby staring in awe at the magic Jareth had performed and gave him a wink. The young boy grinned widely at Rin and wrapped his arms around her legs. She chuckled and kneeled down to his level.

"Does this mean Sarah's going to go away forever?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly. Rin smiled gently and brushed his blonde hair away from his face.

"You're worried that you'll never see her again?" Rin guessed, and Toby nodded. "I promise, even if Sarah does go Underground with Jareth right away, you'll still see her again. She loves you, and nothing will keep her from visiting. Besides, I can always torment my brother if her doesn't let her visit. And I'll just have to teach her magic so she won't have to rely on him forever." she said with a wink.

"How will you teach her magic if you have yet to learn it, sister?" Jareth asked, one eyebrow raised, and a small smirk on his face. She matched his expression, and Sarah chuckled at the resemblance.

"I got you here didn't I?" she asked. Sarah, Madrea, and Toby began to laugh at the pair, just as the High King appeared with barely a sound. He turned to Sarah and bowed low over her hand.

"Lady Sarah, I find myself in your eternal debt. You have removed my daughter's ire with me, healed my son's broken heart, and gifted me with a daughter in law all in less than six hours!" he said. Madrea lightly smacked his arm.

"That is enough Arneth. Now then, it is high time that our family returns home, where we belong. Rin has a great deal to learn." Madrea said. Sarah looked up at Jareth in concern.

"Dad and Irene won't be home for three more days. I have Toby here until then." she said. Jareth smiled down at her, then bowed formally to Toby.

"Then with your permission, milord Toby, I will remain with you until you have everything prepared to return to the Underground." he replied. Toby straightened and bowed just like Jareth did, drawing a chuckle from Arneth.

"So long as you promise to take good care of my sister, I have no objections." he said, and Sarah smiled at his words. Jareth bowed his head to the young boy.

"You have my word." he promised. Rin laughed and embraced her best friend.

"I'll see you in a few days Sarah. Thank you so much." she whispered. Sarah returned the hug, and shook her head.

"I should be thanking you. You helped me to heal my broken heart, and brought the magic back into my life that I had feared was gone forever. Giving you back your family was a delightful bonus." she replied. Rin laughed and stepped over to her parents, linking arms with them.

"Jareth, send us a message when you return to the Underground, and we will begin preparations for a ball celebrating the family's return and your engagement." Arneth said. Jareth nodded to his father, while Rin rolled her eyes.

"This means I have to learn how to dance, doesn't it?" she asked with a slight groan. Madrea laughed and squeezed her daughter's waist.

"It's easier than you think, my dear." she replied, and the three of them were gone on a burst of glitter and magic. Sarah chuckled a little and turned to Toby.

"And now it is way past your bedtime, young sir." she said. Toby groaned and let his head fall to his chest.

"Do I have to?" he whined. Sarah shook her head and pushed him toward his bed.

"Yes, you do. We still have three days to enjoy, and that won't happen if you are asleep on your feet." she said. Toby nodded and hugged his sister.

"Good night Sarah." he said. She kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair.

"Good night Tobes." she replied. Toby turned and hugged Jareth's knees. He laughed and lowered himself to give the boy a proper hug.

"Good night, Goblin King." Toby whispered. Jareth smiled at him.

"Pleasant dreams, young Toby." he replied, and the little boy headed off to bed. After his door was closed, Jareth turned and pulled Sarah into his arms again.

"And now, Precious, it is high time that you go to bed as well." he said. Sarah looked ready to protest, but a huge yawn escaped her, and she bowed her head in defeat.

"Your right. Will you join me, or would you like me to fix up the couch?" she asked. Jareth grinned at her nervous question and gave her a light kiss.

"Nothing would please me more than to join you in your bed, but only if you are comfortable doing so." he said. She smiled serenely and pressed her lips to his.

"In the Aboveground, couples tend to be used to sharing a bed well before they become engaged. We seemed to skip a couple of steps." she replied demurely. Jareth grinned smugly and swept her into his arms.

"Then we have some catching up to do, don't we, my love?"

* * *

A/N: Well, this is the end, my dears. I have now begun a sequal, a crossover with Harry Potter, that mainly focuses on Rin as she becomes involved in Harry's world. Please check it out, and thank you to all my readers!


End file.
